


Describing God

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom, spiritual - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these words describe God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describing God

Alpha   
Omega  
Beginning  
End  
Saving Grace  
Redeemer   
Friend  
Living God  
Prince of Peace  
Emmanuel  
Lord of Lords  
King of Kings  
Who is the Lamb  
The Great I Am


End file.
